1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus including a flash device that moves between an in-use state and a stored state.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in an imaging apparatus including a flash device that moves between an in-use state and a stored state, if the imaging apparatus is in a state not ready for image shooting, such as when the power is off, a flash unit is in the stored state, and if the imaging apparatus is in a state ready for image shooting such as when the power is on, the flash unit is in the in-use state in which it protrudes from an imaging apparatus main body.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 07-199295 discusses an imaging apparatus in which a flash unit is moved between an in-use state and a stored state in association with an extending operation of a lens barrel from a retracted position and a retracting operation thereof to the retracted position.
In the conventional imaging apparatus, when the imaging apparatus is in a state ready for image shooting, in which the lens barrel is extended, the flash unit is always in the protruding in-use state, and when the imaging apparatus is in the state not ready for image shooting, in which the lens barrel is retracted, the flash unit is always in the stored state.